


Ethan Choi Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chicago Med
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Ethan Choi imagines from my Tumblr





	Ethan Choi Imagines

This isn’t the first time you’ve been admitted into the ER. You’re some what a regular at this point due to your hobby of roller derby. It was a dangerous sport and you always end up with bruises or some other injuries, the worst being broken bones, but you loved it nonetheless. The issue with getting injuries that require a trip to the ER is that you hated the hospital. Someone would have to physically drag you to it so you could get treated.

 

You were currently laying on a bed waiting to be seen by a doctor. Your eyes were screwed shut with your arm thrown over them in response to the shooting pain you felt in your injured foot. The door opened signalling the doctors entrance. "Hi, I’m Doctor Halstead. What seems to be the problem today?" He greeted. Your eyes snapped open when you heard a unfamiliar voice speak to you.

 

"You’re not Doctor Choi." You stated now sitting up on the bed, your eyebrows furrowed.

 

"No I am not but I assure you I’m just as good." Will tried assuring you but it didn’t work. When he tried to take a look at your foot you flinched away. The only reason you were somewhat okay with going to the hospital today is that you had the same doctor every time you’ve been before and were hoping you had him again today. Ethan was the only doctor you were comfortable with.

 

"I want to see Doctor Choi." You told him insistent on seeing Ethan. "I’ll wait if I have to." You then tried to get up and start walking away but with your injured foot you instead fell onto the bed, a sharp breath escaping your mouth. When Will tried to help you pushed him away, adamant that you didn’t need his help. You didn’t notice that someone else came into the room or them tell Will that they’ve got it handled.

 

"Back again, Y/N?" Relief washed over you when you heard the familiar voice of Ethan.

 

"You weren’t here when I came in." You told him as he helped you back into the bed.

 

"I know, I was finishing up with another patient. Sorry about that." Ethan apologised before he began checking your injured foot.

 

"It’s fine."

 

"How did you this then?" He asked and you let out a little laugh, thinking back to how you injured your foot in the first place.

 

"You’re not going to believe it when I tell you but it wasn’t from roller derby. I slipped down the stairs." You answered.

 

"You should be more careful, Y/N." Ethan told you in his 'doctors orders' tone. "I’m going to book an x-ray for you but just by looking at it it’s probably not broken." You nodded and watched as he made some notes on the tablet and then pass it onto one of the nurses.

 

Before he walked out of the room fully you spoke up. "Thank you, Doctor Choi." You thanked him for the treatment but also for coming to the rescue earlier.

 

"Just doing my job, Y/N." Ethan said with a smile and then walked out to check on another patient.


End file.
